Abomination
by Pachax
Summary: Sam and Dean have to find the angel who haunts Deans nightmares. Dean and Sam are confused by her almost-human behaviour, so different to Castiels'. Who has the angel captive and what do they want? (I am terrible at summaries! Apologies!) Possibility of Destiel and Sam/OC!
1. Nightmare

**Hey everyone! This chapter is just a starter chapter, like a Preface. Reviews are loved and I hope that you enjoy it my gorgeous readers!**

* * *

The girls grind against each other, music thumping in Dean's ears. The pole was recently abandoned but the girls start making their way back over, their thin stiletto heels clicking loudly above the music. Dean smiles as the girls swing around the pole, their bodies moving to the rhythm of the music. One of the girls, dressed in nothing but thin, blood red lace, slinks over to Dean and mounts him, her legs reaching either side of Dean's. He smiles up at her as she sits back on his thighs. She licks her red lips while staring at his. Her hand reaches up and pulls through his hair, roughly, wildly. Just how he likes it. The music carries on pounding in the background, overpowering any other sound apart from the other girls' heels clicking.

A scream penetrates Dean's concentration. Immediately, he raises his head, disconnecting his lips from the girls. With his hunter instincts he whipped his head towards the noise.

In the corner of the room, a girl lays screaming. Her arms are pulled and secured above her head, blood dripping from her hands and the cuts on her arms. Her face is red with her life-supply, the sticky blood oozing from several cuts and long gashes that litter her face. The biggest one runs from her left temple down her jawbone and along her chin and it seeps the blood. Dean tries to move but the girl straddling him forces him against the coach with inhuman strength.

The wounded girl in the corner screams again, her back arching as another gash appears on her chest, diseasing the white dress with blood. There is no monster in sight. She sobs as the gash flows blood.

Dean struggles against the girl on top of him, pushing against her but she just smiles down at him, her blood red lips mirroring the blood draining from the screaming girl.

The girl looks directly into Dean's eyes, panic and agony relayed there. She screams his name.

Dean strains against the weight on top of him, desperate to help the girl from her pain. He grunts as the girl above him doesn't move.

Dean's eyes flash back to the girl on the floor, chained arms above her, his eyes full of apologetic despair.

She shrieks one more time, a blood-curdling screech.

In the pain clearly portrayed on her face, Dean notices her powerful, white wings that expand dramatically from her. As she shrieks, her wings curl in pain, the white feathers being dyed red from her blood.

* * *

**I am not sure where this is going but there might be some Destiel later on and maybe some Sam/OC. Im not sure where this is going so any suggestions is AMAZING! **

**Have a great day my lovelies! **


	2. Matthews

Dean wakes with a start. He rolls over, the motel bed creaking at the change of his weight on the old springs. Sam is lying next to him, his feet sticking out of the end of the bed. He shifts unconsciously in his sleep at the sound of Dean moving.

Dean sits up, covered in sweat. He sighs as another nightmare comes to an end. He shakes his head, knowing that he will not be able to get back to sleep. Cautiously he gets up, checking the cheap motel clock on the side table as he makes his way to the bathroom. 1:22 am. Just like the past four nights.

Dean checks his reflection in the mirror and leans heavily on the plastic sink. He closes his eyes and tries desperately to rid the sight of the girls pleading eyes and her terrifying scream from his memory. This has been the fifth night that Dean has had seen the same girl, waking up knowing that he couldn't save her however, she had appeared in different dreams the other four times.

Dean still hasn't figured out who the girl is. He knows that she has wings but then, he has never been able to see Castiel's wings with such detail, only ever being able to see the black shadow of his enormous wings. Dean could see each individual feather, how they each individually twitched in pain as the girl screamed.

Dean washes his face and heads back into the bedroom, frustrated. The club he went to yesterday didn't close until 6am, Dean hopes desperately as he reaches for the Impala's keys off the bedside table.

* * *

Sam is in the shower when Dean gets back at 6. Dean's head is still buzzing from the shots that he had enjoyed with the lovely bartender who he had met the previous night. Dean's eyelids are heavy as he slumps down on the bed, now utterly exhausted.

The shower turns off as Sam hears the front door slam. He is worried about Dean but hearing the door close relieved him of some of his anxiety. He knows there is something wrong with Dean. Dean does sometimes leave the motel room to go out and that isn't abnormal behaviour from his older brother, but Sam has never known Dean to do it five nights in a row, coming back exhausted when they are on a hunt. Normally, during hunts, Dean drinks very little, generally sticking to a few beers each night. He is always concentrating on the hunt and knows that he has to be entirely focused in order to get the job done. Dean has never come back, drunk, five days in a row. Someone died in this town and Dean is out drinking late into the night.

Sam quickly gets changed and walks back into the bedroom to find Dean crashed out on his bed. Sam creeps closer, trying to remain as silent as possible. Sam observes his brothers face, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the distinct smell of alcohol and the unconscious frown on his face. The younger brother is aware of Dean not sleeping well since coming back from hell but Dean refuses to talk about the nightmares that have him screaming into the night and the sudden jumps into consciousness. However, it has been a year since Dean got back from hell and the last few months have been quiet in terms of the screaming in the early hours of the morning as Dean relives hell in his sleep. These past five days have broken the peace that Dean had felt. Sam is not sure that it is nightmares that have his brother coming back at 6 in the morning, drunk but, when he directly asks Dean, he doesn't get an answer, more of the usual shrug of the shoulder or the anger at Sam's worrying.

Sam silently walks over to the small table at the front of the motel room and settles himself down to do some research while he allows his brother to catch up on his sleep. He positions himself so that he can keep checking on his brother to see if there is any discomfort or distress in Dean's sleep.

* * *

Dean opens his eyes. He blinks uncontrollably as the light stings his slightly red eyes. He groans he sits up, the blood rushing from his head, leaving him lightheaded. His eyes adapt to the light, the image of the sickly yellow wallpaper in front of him with the old television reveling itself.

'Morning. Well technically, afternoon.' Dean groans again as he hears his younger brothers, too-loud voice travel towards him from the front of the motel room. The words register in his mind and he whips around, checking the clock in between his and Sam's bed. It read 14:57. Dean moans.

Sam watches as Dean stumbles towards the bathroom. He quietly closes his laptop and grabs a beer from the mini-fridge while he waits for Dean to reemerge from the other room. When he eventually does, Dean's face is wet and he is rubbing his eyes, desperate to wake himself up.

'Rough night?' Sam probes innocently after taking a swig from his beer. Dean shoots him a pissed-off look as he makes his way over to the sofa. He stretches out and closes his eyes against the light that is streaming through the thin curtains.

'Dean?' Dean rolls his eyes under his lids as he recognizes the tone of his younger brothers voice. Sam leans forward as he talks, elbows resting on his knees, showing his concern. Dean knows that he has taken this position, like he always does whenever Sam is asking something personal.

'Sam, we are not going through this again. I'm fine.' Dean growls this before Sam can ask the question, deciding that he doesn't want to hear a repeat of the same question again. He sits up, ignoring the pounding in his head. He knows that his best chance to avoid the awkward and frustrating situation by changing the subject to Sam's research. He prays silently to the non-existent God that his technique will work this time.

'Found anything on the vic, Sam?' He can see Sam sigh and knows that his avoidance was worked this time. Sam sits back, annoyed that his brother is trying to change the subject again. He decides to leave it for today but if anything else came up that is out of the ordinary then he will make Dean talk.

'Yeah, fifty years ago, a woman, Jessica Matthews committed suicide by hanging herself after finding that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend. It could be a vengeful spirit in the university building. It would explain the way Laura died and the bruises on her neck but it doesn't explain why Laura was the victim. It just doesn't make any sense as to why Laura was the one to get ganked.' Sam recounts the story to Dean.

'Unless Laura was also cheating on someone or being unfaithful to her boyfriend? That would explain why she was the one who died.' Dean mumbles to himself while trying to understand the situation. He doesn't really care why the chick was the chosen one but wanted to know how he can kill the spirit so that they can get out of this town. It would be a shame to say goodbye to the hot bartender though.

'Where is Matthews buried?'

* * *

Dean stands up, his head pounding after digging the hole over Matthews grave. Sam towers over him as he keeps look out for people visiting the graveyard. Dean can tell that Sam is uneasy about digging up the grave in daylight but Dean had managed to persuade him. Dean wants to finish this job as quickly as they could, so there they are, digging up a grave during the day.

Dean hits the wood of the coffin and sighs loudly, relieved. He pulls open the coffin, gagging in the stench that bellows out. Inside is the skeleton of Matthews, her originally white dress now black with time and dirt. Dean pulls himself from the hole and Sam starts the burning, tossing the salt over her body. Dean lights the match and they both stand, watching the body turn slowly into flames and then into ashes.

They both make their way back to the Impala and drive back to the motel in silence.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading the story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the next one is being worked on as we speak! There might be some undertones of Destiel coming up in the next chapter - we will see! **

**Have a good day my lovelies! xx**


	3. Shekinah

**Hello again my lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Sam slowly packs his bag, thinking. Dean looks over at him, his packed bag already beside him. Dean recognizes the pensive look on Sam's face and sighs inwardly. He is always weary of that look. Sam always used to get that look just before he would ask a question about Mum or a question about why Dad was never around. He always had that face just before he asks something that is troubling him, always something that Dean didn't want to think about or tell his younger brother.

Dean thinks about how different he and Sam are. Sam always needs to know the answers, trying desperately to understand everything that is happening around him whereas Dean is more of an 'act now, ask questions later' kind of guy and if it works then it doesn't need to be thought about. This was why Sam was so good at school.

Sam shifts his weight slightly. Dean knows that the question is coming when Sam's eyes dart over to his older brother whose eyes were still red and the dark circles still present. Dean looks so tired and battered. Sam mentally prepares himself to ask Dean about his sleeping patterns and sends out a quick prayer to God that Dean doesn't get angry at his questioning.

'Dean.' Dean winces internally. He knew it!

'Sam.' Dean's eyes lock with Sam's as the warning is clearly placed between them. They stare at each other in silence, each trying to get the other to falter in their determination.

Both eyes lose the battle as the sound of wings flutter behind Sam.

Castiel stands in the motel room, his angelic glow seeming out of place, as it always does. His trench coat, that always looks too big on Jimmy Novak's body, is worn over the suit, everything rumpled slightly.

Dean closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands at the sight of the angel who saved him from hell. The handprint on his shoulder tingles slightly as it always does whenever Dean is in the presences of Cas, acting as a constant reminder of the debt that Dean owes the angel.

Sam sees Dean's reaction to the appearance of Castiel in the corner of his eye. Understanding floods through him. Castiel has not left Dean alone since pulling him from hell, constantly coming to give Dean jobs to do. Dean is exhausted and therefore would not appreciate another job, especially so soon after finishing the Matthews case.

Sam decides to help his brother out.

'Castiel, if you have come to ask another favour then I would suggest you coming back some other time. We just finished a case today and we both need a few days before going on another angel mission.' Dean huffs in agreement from the bed behind Sam.

Castiel surveys the two brothers, his eyes resting on the brother that he has come to see. The older Winchester looks exhausted. Castiel tilts his head, not understanding why Dean would be tired. The angel came down last night to see the brothers just after midnight as he always does and they were both sleeping peacefully, Dean even having a very peaceful and human dream about five girls who were all dancing, the smile on Dean's face wide and relaxed. Castiel hadn't understood why the girls provided entertainment to Dean but he had stayed for a while to enjoy Dean's contentment. Castiel was then called up to heaven and he left the dream, reluctantly.

'Dean, Sam, we need your help. This is something of great importance.' Cas's low voice physically hurts Dean, as he knows that he can't get out of helping the angel. He always knows that Cas will come and there is nothing that he can do because of how much debt he is in to the angel. But Dean, being Dean tries his hardest.

'Well, can't you figure it out? I am tired of you angels always coming to us when you sit back on your lazy arses doing fuck all to help.' Dean gets up and walks towards Cas as he speaks. He knows that it is a feeble attempt as he sees Cas's still tilted head.

Castiel examines Dean as he walks towards him. There are big, dark bruises under his eyes and his feet shuffle along the ground in his exhaustion. The angel wishes that he didn't have to ask Dean to do this, that he could just take Dean home and put him into a peaceful rest but Castiel really needs the boys help. This is not something that the angels can do easily and the boys' ability to track and kill is unbeatable.

'Dean, I would not be here if I had any other choice.' Castiel could see Dean's surprise at the angel's words. The sincerity in Cas's voice was evident to Dean and he knows that what Cas has to ask him really is important.

'What?'

'We need you to find someone. She is a very important being and in the wrong hands, chaos will reign. We need to find her quickly otherwise the consequences will be devastating. Her name is Shekinah. She has to be found.' Castiel regurgitates the message that he was given, watching the reactions of the humans before him. Sam's eyes flick across the ground as he thinks, his thoughts vibrating across the air between him and Castiel. The angel knows that Sam has heard Shekinah's name before and he is trying to remember where it is that he has heard of her. Dean is looking straight at Cas. Castiel can hear the curses in Dean's mind and he cringes slightly, something that he learnt from the boys, as he hears Dean cursing Castiel's father.

Dean blinks as Cas disappears and he sends another curse towards Heaven, annoyance flooding through him at the lack of information that they were given. Sam looks into the space that Castiel was previously occupying, not realizing that Castiel had disappeared. He turns around to Dean when he sees the space is empty. He shrugs his shoulders as he sees Dean's frustration and a silent agreement is sent between the two brothers.

Angels are such dicks.

* * *

'So Shekinah is the angel of unity and unconditional love. She always resides with humans as she wishes to inspire us to become more pure and one with God. She normally walks among humans, pretending to be human and there is a lot of lore saying that the other angels never deem her to be fully angel because of her desire to stay and live with humans.' Sam reads from his computer, sitting in the kitchen of Bobby's house, his beer next to him still full. Dean is lying on the coach in the other room, eyes closed, book resting on his chest. Even though Sam can't see Dean, he knows that he has taken this position instead of helping him research the angel. However, Sam didn't mind. He enjoyed the research, it reminded him somewhat of college.

Dean rolls his eyes under his lids. Great, he thinks. The girl will look and act exactly human which always makes a hunt more enjoyable and easy, the sarcasm heavy in Dean's mind. Dean reaches for his almost empty beer bottle and stands up, walking towards his brother who is towering over his laptop in delight. Dean never understands Sam's passion for research; the only thing that would make Dean that happy while on a computer is porn.

Sam casts a worried over his brother as he walks over to the fridge. He carefully places the empty bottle beside the fridge before reaching for another one. The bottle clinks against the other seven bottles that Dean has finished that afternoon. Dean looks up at the sound, his eyes making their way to Sam's, who are staring at the overflowing kitchen counter. Dean cringes inwardly, wishing that he hadn't brought so much attention to the empty beer bottles. Sam has his worried face on. Dean actually preferred the bitch faces that Sam is constantly shooting at him rather than the worried, puppy-dog looks.

Dean clears his throat, trying to bring the attention back to the angel.

'So how are we going to find her? She could be anywhere.' Dean huffs in irritation at the thought of trying to locate someone they don't know what she looks like or where in the world she can be.

Dean sends another curse towards Cas, hoping that he can hear them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and have a good day! **


	4. Dreaming

**Hello my readers. **

* * *

The two Winchester brothers have been in Bobby's house for a week now and both are now crashed out on the floor of the living room. Bobby sits, watching them. Bobby had never thought that he would be a father; the traumatizing childhood has made sure of that. But looking at the two boys before him, he is glad that he has the opportunity to have two sons.

Bobby's mind wonders to when they were both just kids, Dean wild and free while Sam was more quiet and reserved. Bobby had always hated John for the way that he raised those kids, the lessons on how to fire guns at the age of four for Dean and the physical trainings that would result in them being cut and bruised for weeks on end. The teachers to the schools would always call at the end of the first week of the boys attending and Bobby would have to lie about them getting into fights with each other or falling out of trees.

Dean shifts on the floor, the floorboard creaking of the old house. Bobby focuses on him, the black circles under his eyes even more evident since Bobby first saw him a week ago. Sam has told Bobby about his concerns for Dean, he hasn't slept well in almost two weeks, not being in bed when Sam woke up. Bobby had noticed the increase in Dean's drinking, not that that boy is a poster boy for sobriety originally but there is a definite increase. What an edjit. Bobby loves the boy but he sure can be a pain in the ass.

Behind him, Bobby hears the familiar sound of an angels' wings. Bobby doesn't even turn around to acknowledge Castiel. He hates the angel to the core of his being but at the same time knows that without Castiel, Dean wouldn't be here.

Bobby stands up and walks into the kitchen, knowing that that angel will follow him. When Bobby gets to the table he rests against it, fatigue and annoyance rushing over him. He has watched the boys struggle for the last week on Castiel's instructions to find the other angel and knows that it is Castiel's fault for their blind scrambling's in search for her.

'You had better be here to give the boys the location of that angel or I swear I will kill you.' Bobby growls the words out, trying not to talk to loud in fear of waking Dean. He can hear Sam rise from the sofa and step cautiously over Dean on the floor before joining them in the kitchen, tired, hair ruffled but curiousness painted clear as day on his face.

Sam is surprised to see both Bobby and Castiel standing in the kitchen at 1 am. He had heard Castiel's familiar entrance. Sam had been waiting to hear that sound for the past week and is relieved that it is actually Castiel and not some other angel like Zachariah or Balthazar. Sam is ready to shout at Castiel when he remembers Dean sleeping in the other room. Sam glances back at Dean quickly.

Castiel does the same. He can see the older Winchester asleep peacefully on the floor. He strains his mind, trying to catch the nature of the hunters dream, only hearing Dean's mothers voice in his head. Castiel hadn't realised how often the older brother thought about his mother until he had watched Dean's dreams in the last two weeks. The caring, loving woman had been the main subject of most of his dreams, along with Sam. Sam is always present in Dean's dreams, apart from the ones with the girls dancing. Then Sam was the last thing on Dean's mind.

Last night's dream had horrified Castiel. Dean had watched his brother die, seen him, dead white, lying on the old bed, the blood from Sam's slit spinal cord soaking onto the muddy sheets. Castiel watched as a younger version of Dean cried silently beside his younger brother, felt Dean's anguish and pain for letting Sam down, heard Dean's torturous monologue and the resolution in Dean's eyes as he left Sam on the bed and walked out of the room. Castiel had gone with him, dragged along by Dean's mind. Castiel tried to leave, tried to help the older Winchester but found that he couldn't. Dean buried the box containing all the necessary objects needed to summon a crossroad demon and heard the deal being made. Castiel felt Dean's desolation, felt his pain as he kissed the demon before him, selling his soul for only a year. Castiel had managed to escape the dream at that point, not wanting to see more, not wanting to experience the agony that Dean had felt. Castiel found himself standing in the library of Bobby's house, his cheeks wet with Dean's tears. He could see Dean's face in the midnight moon and could see the frown that dominated it. Castiel reached down, trying to ensure that he wasn't pulled back into Dean's dream as he touched Dean's forehead to sooth his mind and stop the soul-destroying dream. Dean's face visibly relaxed at Castiel's touch.

Castiel wants to go over to Dean now but he knows that Dean's dreams are peaceful tonight. He turns his attention back to the younger Winchester and Bobby.

'What are you doing here, Castiel?' Castiel's eyes flick to Sam's. He has his arms folded and disapproval in his voice. 'I hope that you have come to tell us how to find this angel for you because we have _no _idea.'

Castiel sighs, another movement that he has learnt from Dean, and shakes his head. He has not come to converse with the humans of this house; he merely had come to ensure that they are safe.

'I did not come to revile information to you. I came to ensure that my charges are safe.' Sam's face falls slightly at Castiel's words. He was hoping that Castiel has come to help. Irritation and anger floods through Sam and he almost looses his temper and starts shouting at the angel before him when Bobby grunts slightly, indicting to the sleeping hunter on the floor.

Castiel notices Sam's posture and knows how frustrated the younger Winchester boy is at Castiel's lack of information. He tries hard to ignore the stare as he turns his attention to Bobby. Castiel tilts his head slightly at the expression on the older hunters face. There seems to be relief hidden beneath his hatred. Castiel tries to understand. He reaches out towards Bobby's mind, longing to hear the reasoning behind this strange expression.

Bobby's mind is not in the present. It is somewhere in the past with two little boys running around his legs. One boy has longer hair, covering his eyes while the other has his hair cropped short with piercing green eyes. Sam jumps on top of his older brother, squealing in delight at winning the game and Dean stares up at him with so much love, pleasure flowing off him at Sam's joy. Bobby smiles slightly in the memory, wishing desperately that the boys could be that age again, when Sam didn't know about the supernatural and Dean was carefree and not plagued with the memories of hell. Bobby loved it when the boys stayed with him, much preferring it to them being on hunts. At least this way, with the boys so close, he could protect them.

Castiel removes himself from Bobby's mind, understanding the expression hidden on the older mans face.

As he removes his mind from the older hunter, a scream echoes through his mind from the library. Castiel's head snaps up, trying to locate the girl who produced the noise but notices that neither Bobby nor Sam had heard the scream.

Sam frowns slightly at Castiel's sudden movement and the confusion on the angels face. He tries to stop Castiel as he storms into the library, his eyes focused on his sleeping brother. Sam frowns slightly, seeing the pained look on Dean's face. His breathing is heavy and he twists and turns unconsciously.

Castiel kneels down beside the restless Winchester brother. He reaches his mind out towards Dean's and the screaming intensifies.

Dean is sitting at the family table, his mother's hands pinning him to the chair with the half-eaten sandwich abandoned on the plate. Dean's young eyes are fixated on the strung-up girl in the corner of the room. The blood drips down her arms and her torso, her face bruised and bloody. Dean cries out to his mother, willing her to let him go. He strains on his mothers strong grip, not able to shift her. The distress and agony seen in both of the young faces is clear. The wings on the angel in the corner are visible and Castiel watches as Dean shudders in response to the wings convulsing in pain.

Dean's name is screamed again, but this time not by the angel. Sam is shaking his brother awake, frightened by Castiel's blank and motionless body beside him. Dean wakes with a start.

He shakes violently and his breathing is laboured. Cold sweats take over his body. Each of his muscles are tense. His eyes snap open to see his brother looming over him, Bobby close behind and Cas kneeling beside him. Sam and Bobby's face hold the same worried expression, while Cas's is plagued with confusion.

Dean relaxes slightly in Sam's grip and his body sags against the floor in exhaustion. He closes his eyes, trying to repress the memory of the girl shrieking in the corner of the room, the pain and torment screaming from her piercing blue eyes.

Sam pulls Dean into a sitting position and tries to get Dean to open his eyes. Castiel remains still. Bobby grabs a bottle of vodka, his only known cure for bad memories and dreams.

'Castiel?' Sam pleads with the frozen angel whose head moves slightly in recognition of Sam's question.

'Dean? How long have you been dreaming of this?' Both Bobby's and Sam's foreheads wrinkle in confusion. Dean doesn't react, his eyes still closed and his chin resting against his chest.

Cas says Dean's name again, louder and with more persistence.

'12 nights.' Dean can sense his brother and Bobby exchanging glances. Cas makes no noise. Dean tries to calm himself down. He does it with limited success, his heart still pounding a mile a minute.

Dean eventually opens his eyes after a few minutes of silence. Cas remains on the floor, kneeling down, face turned down but eyes unfocused, Sam is still holding Dean up and Bobby is drinking from the bottle of Vodka. Dean motions for some and Bobby passes Dean a glass of liquid. Dean chugs the whole glass, enjoying the burn as it slides down his throat. Bobby refills the glass to Sam's obvious disapproval.

'Is that all you see?' Cas still doesn't look at anyone, still deep in thought. Dean nods.

'Can someone please tell the rest of us what the hell is going on?' Bobby's voice grumbles through the silence.

'Dean appears to be dreaming about Shekinah.'


	5. Castiel

**I am so sorry my loves for my neglect. I have been SO busy and was going to write one this weekend but ended up going to see Michael McIntyre at Wembley which was a surprise! Mainly because we had to go to the airport to catch a plane from Switzerland! C'etait parfait!**

**Anyway- for those few people who are still reading, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

It is Castiel's idea. Neither the Winchester brothers nor Bobby think that it is going to work. While all three of them had been getting over the initial shock that an angel had been appearing in Dean's dreams for the past 12 nights, Castiel had been trying to find a way in which her position could be located.

Dean isn't very confident about the plan. Neither is Sam. Bobby just thinks that it is a terrible idea and that the angel is off his head. Castiel is certain that it will work.

Each of these emotions and thoughts are spinning their way into Castiel's mind. He pays particular attention to Dean's thoughts. He has no care for the older hunter, he is only viewed as the brother's human protector and guidance. Sam has slightly more importance in Castiel's mind as he is directly related to Dean however does not hold the same fascination that Dean hold over the angel.

Castiel can hear the sounds of the girl screaming in Dean's mind as he thinks about the dream and Shekinah again. He can feel Dean wince as he sees the young angel's wings shudder in pain.

Castiel doesn't want to put Dean through that again but knows that it is the only way of being able to locate Shekinah. His plan is simple. Dean is going to go back to sleep and Castiel is going to watch Dean's dream. Then when the trapped angel appears, Castiel is going to try and locate the position of the girl by replicating the surroundings of Shekinah into Dean's dream. In theory it should work.

Dean looks around the library, trying desperately to repress the sounds of Shekinah screaming. He gets up, knowing that both Cas and Sam are closely watching his movement. He doesn't need Sam to express it but Dean knows that Sam is extremely worried about him. Ever since Cas said that Shekinah was playing a major role in his dreams, Sam has been very cautious. Thinking about it, it is not dissimilar to the way that Sam has been treating him since he got back from hell, the cautious, attentive, too-helpful Sam who always wants Dean to be emotional.

Feeling Sam's eyes drill into the back of his head as he grabs a beer causes irritation to flood through Dean. Cas's gaze, however, does not annoy Dean. He doesn't mind it. The thought of those bright blue eyes watching him is slightly comforting and relaxing. He has never thought of Cas as being someone that he would like when they first met but now, even though Cas can sometimes be a royal pain in the ass, he has grown to like the strange, anti-social angel.

Castiel listens in on Dean's inner monologue and smiles.

'How am I supposed to fall asleep with you watching me like that Cas?' Dean complains as Cas sits all too close on the sofa in the library. His eyes flick to his brother and Bobby, who are both standing slightly further away, Sam leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, ready to jump into action at any point and Bobby sitting on his desk.

Castiel uncomfortably shifts his weight, not sure how to respond to the question.

'I can make you fall asleep if you are having problems?' Cas tilts his head, as Dean shakes his accompanied with the customary 'no.'

'I think I'll manage. Just don't sit staring at me.' Dean doesn't want Cas to leave his side because he knows that he is going to have to endure another night of the weeping, screaming angel. Castiel can hear Dean think this and he feels strange inside of his chest. It hurts but in a pleasant way. Castiel doesn't want it to stop. He continues listening to Dean's inner monologue, unknown by Dean himself.

Sam watches as Dean slowly closes his eyes finally. He gets himself ready for a long wait. He knows that it takes his brother a long time to fall asleep, a trend that seems to have started about 12 days ago when the angel started appearing in Dean's dreams.

All four of the beings in the room, one angel, one blood-junkie, one ex-disabled and one tortured trainee from hell, wait for the moment when Dean finally falls into a shallow sleep. Castiel remains unmoving while the other two move into more comfortable positions, both reading battered leather-bound books.

Sam looks tentatively over to Castiel and his older brother. Both seem to be frozen apart from the shallow breathing of Dean. His eyes flick to the clock. It is just past 1 am. Sam sighs inwardly and gets up to grab another beer, still skeptical about the chances of this plan working.

Castiel is inside Dean's dream. Dean is dreaming about Cas. They are in the bar, Cas opposite him, looking extremely uncomfortable and slightly horrified. Castiel can feel Dean's pleasure at seeing the angel sitting opposite him so restless. It was nice to see him acting human. Present Castiel looks over Dean's shoulder, unnoticed, at past Cas. Cas shifts as a girl wearing very little clothes comes up to him, introducing herself. Cas flicks his eyes to Dean's delighted face, not wanting to do what Dean wants him to. Castiel chuckles inwardly as he remembers being in the uncomfortable situation of having to follow this woman but now he is in Dean's head and is basking in the past angel's awkwardness.

Castiel knows that Dean is still aware that Cas is siting next to him on the couch in reality and puts his hand in reality, unconsciously, onto Cas's as Castiel is pulled away by Chastity. Sam looks over as he sees a movement in the corner of his eye. He is shocked to see Deans hand over Castiel's. However, he is secretly relieved. These two have been dancing around each other for months now and they are finally realizing it. Well, at least that is what Sam is hoping as he tries to extinguish the terrifying thought that it might be because of Dean being in pain and suffering inside his dream that he is seeking physical comfort in the only being around him. Sam hopes for the prior. Dean has always been a lone wolf, even though he and Sam had been travelling for several years now. Sam hates the women (who, come to think of it had been very scarce the last few months since Dean returned from Hell) and the constant removal from society that his brother has used as a defense mechanism for all his life. He had always hoped that he would be able to settle down with someone, someone who could understand the life that he leads and the burden that he carries. Castiel would be that perfect someone. Now they just have to admit it to themselves. Sam conceals a small smile as he returns to his book, the thought that Dean has the opportunity to finally be happy with someone who is as messed up as he is.

Castiel carries on watching, not aware of Dean's physical state outside of the dream. He is still filled with the delight that the young hunter feels when the two past beings were chased out of the hooker bar. He watches as the two people walk down the alleyway.

Past Castiel suddenly turns on Dean.

Castiel's strong arms push him against the wall, fastening him against it with his strength. Dean looks around frantically. Cas doesn't remember this part of the memory and knows that the kidnapped angel is presenting herself to the hunter.

Sam stands suddenly as he notices Dean's look of pain and Castiel's tensing of his body. His chair falls against the floor with a clatter, waking Bobby. The clock in the kitchen reads 1:22. Sam watches as Cas places a hand on Dean's head, still fully engrossed in the dream world. Sam relaxes slightly, knowing Castiel is helping Dean.

The moment that the angel's hand touches Dean's forehead, the young hunter screams, his back arching in agony. His teeth clench, as a wave of pain seems to flood through him. Sam storms towards the Winchester on the couch and tries to pull Castiel's hand from his brother's head. Castiel's other hand reacts to Sam's best efforts, touching the youngest hunters chest.

A force knocks Sam back, hitting the opposite wall. Bobby remains where he is as the same force binds him to his chair. Sam lies, not moving from the collision.

Another howl echoes around the room from Dean. Inside Dean's dream, the angel screams in unison. Dean is still pushed against the wall by the past Castiel while Cas fights his way towards the bleeding angel who is tied up. Dean shouts as he sees the imposing Cas, desperate for help. Cas stops in his tracks, wanting to help the hunter. Dean watches him stop; flick his head between himself and the tortured Shekinah.

Dean shrieks again, simultaneously, in time with Shekinah.

The dreams have never been this bad before. He has never felt the pain that the trapped angel is feeling. Dean feels the skin on his hands rip, blood flowing out of them. His chest is cut, sliced into perfectly measured lines. Dean can feel the bruises forming on his face, black and painful. His head spins at the loss of blood, his vision fading until all he can see is the rich red as the blood streams into his eyes.

Cas watches as Dean starts to flow blood, pouring out of newly-made cuts that slice through his body. Tears streak from the young charges eyes and Cas knows that he has made a mistake in trying to locate the lost angel this way. The captor knows that they are here. They probably always have known that Dean had insight to the health and physical elements of Shekinah. Now he is punishing Dean with the same fate. Castiel makes one more, feeble attempt to locate the angel, stepping closer to her, ignoring Dean's screams of agony behind him. He reaches out and touches the angel.

The dream world around him explodes.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger and i promise promise promise to get another chapter up by tomorrow! If i dont then you may come and take my pet goat for milk. Her name is Maeve - she is gorgeous! ANYWAY - till tomorrow!**

MissNerdyWings - **Thank you so much for your lovely review! And thank you for the suggestion - i dont know if you can figure out where this is going but I am taking your suggestion to heart with a little bit of a twist! ;) I do love twists! xx Hope you enjoy this chapter and the wait was worth it. If not then please do contact my lawyer!**


	6. Zachariah

**I am so so so so sorry! I didnt have any time this week to write another chapter so i hope that this one is okay! I LOVE YOU for those who have made it this far with me!**

* * *

Castiel isn't in Dean's dream anymore. He is now with Shekinah. Her slumped body has stopped convulsing in agony, her wings limp either side of her. Her breathing is laboured, each breath as silent and undetectable as she struggles. Castiel turns around, away from Shekinah, trying to understand where they are.

As Castiel turns, he sees another body behind him. Castiel's heart almost stops. It would have physically hurt him had he simply been Jimmy Novak but the sight of Dean Winchester, on the floor, blood pouring from varying long cuts scattered across his body hurt the angel in ways that he has never experienced before. Castiel has to get out of this dream.

Outside of the dream, Sam and Bobby were crying out, straining against invisible bonds. Dean had stopped screaming, which had been a high-pitched shriek. Bobby had been the first one to notice the blood oozing from various places on his body as he had the higher vintage point, however, even Sam can see the rich red liquid escaping his brothers body, blood trickling slowly from his mouth. A tear trickles down his cheek as Sam tries desperately to break the restraints placed on him, calling for Castiel to release him so that he can go and help Dean.

Sam is desperate.

Castiel tries frantically, hearing the tormented shouts of the younger Winchester brother and the distressed calls from Bobby, to find the location. He can feel the thought waves from Sam on the outside of the dream that Dean has been hurt and Castiel knows that it is his fault. He couldn't hear the boys thoughts before which means that the vale between the dream world and reality is thin, thinner than it had been previously.

The scene around Castiel is unfamiliar. Castiel finds Shekinah and the unconscious, bleeding Dean on the floor of a basement, the walls dripping small streams of water and the room barely furnished. Castiel had been worried about this, that the captured angel was in a room that was unrecognizable. Had the captor been an angel, then Castiel would have been able to identify if they are in any heavenly room however it does not appear to be the case. Castiel looks outside of the small, dusty window in the corner of the basement room, hoping desperately that he might be able to find some information as to where the other angel is being contained and tortured. He sees the street name 'Orchard Lane' but returns his attention back to the center of the room.

As he turns, Dean shrieks again.

Stooped over him is a figure. The figure holds a knife, dragging it through the skin on Dean's already matted chest. Cas didn't think that it would be possible that there is more blood spilling over the broken skin but the knife seems to bring it flowing out.

Castiel acknowledges that Sam and Bobby hear the same scream as Castiel receives the thought waves from the younger Winchester brother.

Castiel releases the angel knife, it springing into his hand, seeming like an extension. He moves towards the figure, trying desperately to save the wounded human on the floor who is letting out pitiful sobs of agony.

The figure turns at Castiel's footsteps that echo around the small room. His face falls into the light flooding in from the only window.

Zachariah stands tall opposite the trenchcoated angel.

'So Castiel, so nice for you to join.' Zachariah's voice is calm despite the chaos that he has produced. Castiel takes an involuntary step back, confused by the sight of his brother standing before him with a knife dripping Dean's blood.

'Let them go!' Castiel commands Zachariah, knowing that it is a feeble attempt. Zachariah releases a short laugh at his younger brothers compassion and love of the human race. The pitiful human race.

'I cant do that. You see, Shekinah has something of mine.' Castiel circles around Zachariah slowly as he talks, trying to get between the angel and Dean. By doing so, Castiel moves further away from Shekinah but he doesn't care. He cares that Dean is safe.

He had never really trusted Zachariah as he had Balthazar or Gabriel. Those two are the brothers he feels closest to but he had never been able to get along with Zachariah.

The two brothers stop rotating around each other when Castiel is standing directly between Dean and Zachariah. Zachariah notices the position and rolls his eyes.

'You always have had a soft spot of that human Castiel. You might as well abandon us completely and just marry the man! I hope you know that I am going to kill him thought. After everything he did, preventing the Apocalypse, almost killing me. I appear to have developed a desire for revenge toward this certain hairy ape. I enjoyed watching him bleed.' Zachariah sneers at his younger brother. He knows that he has hit a nerve.

Castiel can feel the anger and rage build up inside him as Zachariah speaks. He adjusts his position, making it easier to attack him if occasion arises.

'However, I think that it is time for you to leave us Castiel. Shekinah will be safe here with me. I just need a bit more time and then I will give Shekinah back, the bitch she is. She has caused nothing but trouble.' Zachariah steps backwards, getting closer to the angel on the floor, who now appears to be unconscious. He leans over her, dripping knife in hand. Castiel steps forward slightly but Zachariah shoots him a look. Castiel freezes.

He leans down and pulls the knife through the angels skin.

The pain pulls her back to consciousness with a shrill scream. A sob escapes. Shekinah tries to lift her head up, tries to react in a different way but there is such my blood loss that trying to move is impossible. She whimpers.

Through the veil, Sam hears Dean whimper, not knowing that he is copying Shekinah pain. Sam desperately tries to escape the imaginary bonds restricting him but to no avail. He screams at Castiel, swearing at him but the angel remains motionless. Tears continue to streak down Sam's face as he sees more blood spilling from his brothers body. The red blood soaks the couch, dripping onto the floor and even Castiel's trench coat has been soaked through at the bottom.

However, inside the dream, the blood is encompassing Dean's body, the amount of warm, red liquid worrying Castiel greatly. Dean has lost about one litre of blood. He lies there, pale white, contrasting vividly with the deep red on the floor and over his body.

Castiel's eyes flick back to Shekinah, who wasn't healing from the cut. Castiel frowns, head tilting to one side. Angel's don't get harmed to that extent by normal knives; they cannot be killed unless they are stabbed by an angel knife, they cannot be tortured unless with an angel knife.

'Why isn't she healing?' Zachariah stands up, annoyance flashing on his face. He had forgotten to change knives while Castiel is here, normally he doesn't need to keep up appearances about the slut. He inwardly cursed at his stupidity. Zachariah can see the confusion on his brother's face, knowing that he will figure it out. Fuck.

Castiel's mind is racing.

Zachariah has to act fast. He releases Castiel from the dream.

Castiel opens his eyes at the absence of Sam shouting. He can feel tension in the room though.

Castiel surveys his surroundings. He is back in the library, sitting on the couch. He feels as though he is sitting in a puddle. He looks down, blood covering everything. His eyes flick up to the older Winchester on the couch, hoping that he might have woken up.

He hadn't.

'Zachariah.' Sam sees the angel standing in the center of the room and hopes that Castiel will snap out of the dream state that he is in. Sam sighs inwardly when he sees Castiel react to his voice, finally. Sam had never liked Zachariah either, ever since the apocalypse. Its hard to like somebody who breaks your leg, removes your lungs and then gives you stage four cancer.

Zachariah isn't looking at the younger Winchester. His eyes are set on Castiel's.

'My dear Castiel. Now that you know where I have the girl, don't follow me otherwise Dean, here will have a really bad time. I am being kind and giving him back but you have to know that the second you even try to rebel against me, he will suffer.' Zachariah sneers as he sees his younger brothers face fall. He laughs inwardly.

Zachariah disappears before Sam could say anything. He swore loudly, venting anger.

'Castiel, what the fuck happened?' Sam feels himself being released from Castiel's restricting bonds and he falls to the ground. Sam immediately gets up and runs over to his brother on the couch.

Dean doesn't move.


	7. Bobby

**I am so sorry for the delay in the addition to this story! I am been insanely busy but now I think that I am making it a resolution to get this story finished fast! **

**I hope that you enjoy it and dont hate me too much for it being more than a month since i last posted anything!**

* * *

'Dean?' Sam's piercing scream echoes around the library. Castiel hasn't moved away from Dean, his hands working over his body, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. He places his red hand over one of the biggest and terrifying cuts and tries to pull on his 'mojo.'

Nothing happens.

The blood continues to flow and the fine edges of Dean's ripped skin do not come together.

Sam looks from Castiel to Dean.

'Castiel? Fix him.' The pain and desperation in Sam's voice is horrifying. Sam sounds as though he has lost everything, that he has lost all the fighting spirit inside of him. However, the fierce determination to help his brother that Castiel so admires in the two Winchesters is present in his eyes.

'Fix him**!' **Sam screams at Castiel's lack of movement. Sam shoves the useless angel out of the way, kneeling next to his unconscious brother. He gives Dean a quick look-over, trying to assess where the biggest dangers are before shouting at Bobby to call the ambulance. He shouts at Castiel to give Sam his trench coat. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam notices Castiel pulling off the trench coat while Sam tries desperately to put pressure on as many cuts as possible to prevent any further bleeding. It isn't working.

Castiel hands Sam the coat. Sam rips it, wraps it up into a cylinder and pushes it against Dean's biggest wound. Carefully, Sam ties the make-shift pressure to the wound with the belt of the coat. Dean still doesn't react to the pressure.

Sam continues to rip up the angel's trench coat, continues to apply pressure to the wounds. This isn't the first time that Sam has found himself in a situation where Dean needs to be bandaged up to prevent further bleeding, however, this is the first time that Dean is unconscious. Normally Dean is instructing his younger brother on how much pressure is needed or just there, shouting unconstructive remarks at him. Even those snide remarks are better than the deathly silence that Sam is currently presented with. Sam's hands are drenched with blood that oozes from the smaller cuts.

Bobby is shouting from the kitchen, telling the younger Winchester that the ambulance is on its way as he runs into the library to help stench the flow of blood.

Castiel looks on, unable to help in anyway. He looks desperately at his bloody hands, trying to think of some way to help Dean. Zachariah must have made sure that Castiel couldn't heal the older Winchester, as a warning on what might happen should Castiel try to find the other angel and Shekinah.

Castiel curses inwardly.

Dean has always been there for Castiel. Always been there to help him up after a fight or to pull him out of harms way. Dean has always been Castiel's savior, in more ways than Castiel is willing to share. And now Dean is hurt and there is nothing that he can do but sit and watch.

* * *

Sam sits with the cold cup of coffee in his hands, mouth open, light snores breaking the silence in the room. Bobby looks in from the hallway, not wanting to disturb the younger Winchester. This is the first time Bobby has seen Sam sleeping since Dean was admitted to hospital three days ago. Bobby looks at the boy, mentally cursing him for being so dismissive of his own needs. The boy hadn't eaten in three days, the dinner that the older hunter had bought to him earlier is still next to him on the chair, untouched. The bags under Sam's eyes were dark bruises and Bobby cringes as he sees them. However, as Bobby lays his eyes on his other boy, the cringe becomes something much more painful.

Dean lies in the bed, shallow breaths escaping the small hole in his mouth. The tube running into the rest of his mouth leads to the machine by the side of his bed. Bobby examines the boys face. The bloody cuts have been cleaned and Bobby isn't sure if they look any better without the blood. The longest and most predominant cut runs from his left temple to his jaw, deep and thick. It had requires over forty stitches. Dean's face was pale, paler than Bobby had ever seen it.

Bobby shook his head, moving away from the door. There was nothing that he could do at the moment so he might as well go and get something to eat for himself. He walked slowly to the hospital cafeteria. Even though he hated being here, it is better than sitting watching the two boys suffer in the hospital room. After buying his food, the older hunter sits down on one of the plastic chairs, his back to the wall so that he can observe some of the other people there.

There is a small woman, her eyes puffy and red. She has short black hair that is messy and disorganized. She cradles a cup of coffee, rocking back and forward slightly, shaking. Another man is there, picking at a small plate of food, disinterested in the world around him. Three kids are slouched around a table to Bobby's right, the fatigue and the late hour meaning that they are almost falling asleep over their dinners, the woman sitting with them looking almost as exhausted as the children.

Bobby wonders what each of these people are going through. Each of them look as though they have not heard good news in a while. Bobby wonders if any of them are in the same situation as he is, with one of his boys on deaths path again.

Bobby tries to desperately to not think about that. He wouldn't be able to deal with life if Dean didn't wake up. He hadn't woken up at all at this point and the longer that he stays unconscious, the less chance of him waking up. Bobby starts to shake, his eyes filling with tears.

Bobby remembers when Sam stumbled out of that house, covered with blood, carrying his older brother. The expression on Dean's face was peaceful but the rest of him was bloody and torn.

Sam had stood there in disbelief, the smaller Winchester cradled in his arms, the tears falling continuously on Dean's silent figure. He had made it down the patio stairs, Bobby further down the road. The older hunter had seen the youngest Winchester walk out of the house and down onto the lawn, the water sprinklers saturating him. He walked so slowly, not taking his eyes off Dean's figure.

Bobby had run then. Bobby had been hoping, desperately that the two brothers had been able to save Dean from the demon deal. Bobby had thought of the possibility that Dean might not be able to make his way out of this deal but it had never crossed his mind that it would actually happen. It wasn't allowed to happen, not to Dean.

His heart broke as he ran closer, his legs pushing themselves to get to the two brothers.

Sam had stopped walking.

Sam dropped to the floor, his head pointed to the skies and screamed. He rocked forward, his brother dead in his arms, his grip tight and desperately trying to hold onto his brother's life.

Sam had tried so hard to save him. They had been so close. They had found Lilith. They had the knife. They knew she held his contract.

Bobby reached Sam.

He dropped to his knees next to the tormented and mourning boy. The torture in his eyes were impossible to describe but Bobby had never seen someone in so much agony. Bobby knew that trying to comfort the boy was impossible and Bobby couldn't look at the anguish any longer.

Bobby's eyes dropped straight down to his dead boy in Sam's arms. Blood was everywhere. The long, deep scratches were still bleeding from his abdomen and his thighs. He didn't even look human anymore, with more muscle and bone exposed that skin.

Sam's howl was full of such pain and despair as tears poured from Bobby's eyes.

Neither Bobby nor Sam moved for a long time. Sam had screamed, shouted, cursed, cried his brothers name. He tried shaking Dean, tried to talk to Dean. He was past sanity. He was past caring. All he wanted was to bring his brother back, his brother who had sold his soul to save him exactly a year ago.

Bobby sat there, numb.

Bobby got up. He didn't want to see Sam like that. He didn't want to see Dean like that.

Bobby left. He knew that Sam was going to need time. Bobby wouldn't be able to comfort him. He wouldn't be able to get through to him. He wouldn't be able to talk to him when he was this distraught. Nor did he want to. Sam knew where Bobby would be when he needed him.

Despite the way that most people thought of Bobby, the two boys were his life. He would curse at them and tell them off. He yelled at Dean when he found out that he had sold his soul for only a year and to save his brothers life. He called them ejits but that didn't matter. Those are his boys. They are his. John never took care of them the way that Bobby did. Bobby only lived for one thing. Those two boys. And now one of them was gone. Damned to hell.

Bobby had lost a son.

Sam had lost a brother.

No one recovers from something like that, even though Castiel pulled Dean out of hell. Even though Dean still is alive, Sam will never recover from burying his brother and having to wake up everyday without him next to him for four months. Sam needed his brother. He had gone off the rails when Dean had gone. He had found comfort that he had just lost in Ruby. Not that Ruby would ever be able to fill the hole that Dean had left scotched on Sam's heart. Despite Dean going to hell and experiencing unimaginable terrors, his brother was also tortured in his own way, in a way that Sam would never admit to Dean.

Bobby shakes his head, clearing his eyes and clearing his thoughts. He was not going to sit here while Dean is upstairs, dying, again. Bobby ignores his food and picks up the small, partially cold coffee cup and leaves the depressing, silent cafeteria.

He slumps up the deserted, midnight corridor, ignoring his surroundings. He doesn't want to remember the colour of the walls or how many rooms it is from the cafeteria to Dean's room. He doesn't want to see the death on either side of him. He just wants to walk into Dean's room and see him awake and kicking. Like the irresponsible ejit he normally is.


	8. Checking out

**If you are returning - Thank you for being so patient with me! I really am terrible! If you are just reading this for the first time and are not a returning visitor then I salute you and say hello! I hope that you enjoy it! **

* * *

It took seven days before Dean finally became conscious.

Sam was sitting by his side, as normal and had his elbows rested on his knees, his eyes far off in the distance. He didn't notice the flicker of movement when Dean blinked his eyes. He didn't see Dean turn his head slightly, trying to get his eyes out of the sunlight that was streaming onto his bed.

Dean gasped. The tube travelling down his throat meant that Dean was unable to breath properly for himself. Sam jumped to his feet, hurrying over to his brother and shouted out to a nurse, desperate to get the tube removed so that Dean could breath independently again.

Now Dean sits up, his eyes barely open as he listens to his brother recounting the story of what happened after Cas entered his dream. Dean is savoring the sound of his brother's voice but couldn't concentrate on his words. Instead he closes his eyes and falls back into an exhausted sleep.

Slowly, Dean recovers. The nurses keep trying to encourage Dean to stay in bed and rest but the older Winchester was never a patient one when it came to sitting around, useless. The nurses are also thinking that the patients' brother was not helping and that he is very odd. Despite most of the nurses thinking that the two brothers are basically gods that happened to be walking around on earth, the boys' behaviours are strangely bizarre.

The younger Winchester, whom Victoria was insanely in love with because of his long hair and his slightly awkward height, started bringing in thick, leather bound books that he would read to Dean from. Victoria was certain that they were part of some sort of religious cult as they kept mentioning angels and demons, even naming some of them. Victoria thought it was a shame. It had been a while since she had had this much of a crush on someone. Whenever Victoria went in to check on Dean, Sam is always polite and respectful and would always smile at her but she supposed that someone with looks like that and manners must have something outlandish about them. Shame!

The nurses think that the strangest visitor that Dean receives is a man who wears a suit that is dwarfed by a trench coat that is never removed, no matter how hot the day is. Some of the nurses would talk about how he was so cute, with his extremely awkward manner and his always-messy hair but his social skills are terrible and sometimes he is short and direct with Dean, seeming to say things that would upset any normal human being. However, the most amount of attention was placed on the patient himself. His short-cut hair suited him well and Tammy and Victoria would always gossip about how perfect his freckles are.

All of the nurses know that the patient is ready to leave now. He has been at the hospital for more than a week and is healing incredibly fast. There are still some issues with some of the deeper cuts and the blood loss but Dean has had a lot of infusions from Sam. Despite wanting Dean to stay longer, they know he will leave in the next few days.

The brothers have been having this discussion for several days now. Ever since Dean became conscious, he has been desperate to leave the hospital, mainly because he hated being trapped in the bed and because he wanted to save Shekinah. Also, despite loving the attention that he is getting from the nurses, and all of them being incredibly hot, he found their doting care slightly creepy. He wants to leave now but Sam is forcing Dean to stay.

Sam knows that Dean is going crazy by being confined to the hospital but Sam is worried about his older brother. The accident that he had had was the worst injuries that Dean had ever had, that Sam could remember and he needed to make sure that Dean wasn't rushing out and causing worse damage to himself at his haste. But he could feel his resolve being beaten down by Dean's constant whining. And now Castiel is now on Dean's side of leaving the hospital and finding Shekinah, Sam feels as though he is running out of an argument.

The day comes that Dean finally leaves the hospital. He packs up the duffle bag that Sam had bought for him and walked out the front doors, followed by the slightly upset group of nurses.

Bobby is waiting for the boy as he leaves the hospital. He looks him over, having not seen him in about 3 days. The rips on Dean's face are still visible, healing a nice pink colour, which still stands out royally from the pale face. Bobby curses the boy for his haste and his impatience. What an edjit! He should be resting.

Dean looks tiny and weak hunched next to the giant of his brother.

Dean struggles to make it the short distance to the car. He knows that both Sammy and Bobby are watching his, analyzing his movements, ready to throw him back into the hospital at any sign of weakness. Dean smiles a cocky smile at Sam as he makes it to the car without falling and with some dignity. Sam rolls his eyes as Dean's over-confident character surfaces again after his annoying and child-like personality at the hospital that always comes out whenever he is sick. However, despite Dean's smile, Sam notices Dean fall onto the car, trying to put as much of his weight onto his beloved Impala. Sam's eyes crinkle in worry. He decides not to say anything.

The ride home is quiet, Dean aware that Sammy's eyes are constantly on him and surveying him from the backseat of the car. Dean rolls his eyes in irritation but knows that Sammy is only worried about him.

On arriving back at Bobby's house, the hunter's find Cas sitting at the desk in the library with a book in front of him. He looks very out of place, sitting where Bobby normally sits. Dean notes that Cas's trench coat is crinkled, probably from sitting there for long periods of time.

Dean immediately goes into the fridge and pulls out a beer. He doesn't bother getting one for anyone else because it is 11am and he knows that the others will not want one. He can feel Sam's eyes drill into the back of him. He opens it up, stepping over the other books that seem to have fallen from a pile onto the floor and sits heavily on the coach that will act as either Sam's or his bed in the days to come when staying at Bobby's.

There are several spare rooms upstairs that the boys could sleep in, with proper beds but whenever Bobby offers it to them, they decline. The older hunter didn't understand why they would refuse to sleep in proper beds, preferring to sleep on the coach and the floor. Bobby realised that none of the rooms upstairs had enough room for both of the boys and therefore they wouldn't be able to sleep in the same room. This separation hadn't bothered the boys until Dean had returned from hell. They used to sleep in separate rooms, across the hall from each other, upstairs but ever since Dean was sent downstairs by Lilith and returned, the two brothers couldn't possibly be separated, even for a few hours in order to get a good night sleep. Now the older hunter didn't ask if they wanted to have their own beds upstairs.

'So Cas, have we managed to find a way to get Shekinah?' Dean gets straight to business. Dean wants to find the angel who is experiencing the same pain that he himself went through only a few weeks before.

'Yes. We know where she is, I managed to get the address when I entered your dreams.' Cas's eyes leave Dean's as he remembers the pain that he put the Winchester through in order to extract that information. So much pain that it sent him to the hospital.

'Okay? So why haven't we gone to get her? If you know where she is why not just pop in and pull her out?' None of the other people in the room made eye contact with Dean. They hadn't told Dean that Zachariah had threatened to hurt Dean more should he go after Shekinah. Dean looks from his brother to Bobby to the angel.

Castiel didn't want to tell Dean about Zachariah's threat because he knows it won't help in any way. The human would just want to go, despite knowing that Zachariah would hurt him. However, they have to tell him a reason for him not to go, something that will ensure that he won't do anything rash and hurt himself again. Castiel knows his older brother well and knows that Zachariah would not be so merciful this time should he come across the oldest Winchester.

The angel looks at his charge. He looks tired, the lack of sleep clearly seen on Dean's face. The beer being bought up to his lips is shaking slightly in Dean's weak hands. Castiel feels the desperate urge to destroy the bottle containing the alcohol that had become Dean's constant companion ever since he had pulled him out of hell. He knows it won't help. Castiel knows about the nightmares that have been torturing Dean since he was saved from hell and he knows that the alcohol is something that blurs the faces of the souls he has tortured.

* * *

**This is a fill-in chapter I know but I am going to be writing the next chapter as we speak as I have exams right now and what else should I be doing apart from writing fanfic?**

**Love to all! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that I am a terrible person. And I apologise. **

**Anyway - here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and leave a comment, si vous voulez! **

* * *

The three other people in the room look at the expectant Dean. He looks back at them. He peers at his brother, knowing the face. They are hiding something from him. He's not an idiot. He raised Sammy by himself and knows everything about the kid. He knows when he is being lied to.

Frustrated, he flicks his eyes to Cas. The movement makes his head spin, forcing him to blink several times in order to clear the sudden rush of white spots covering his vision. After shaking his head slightly, weakly and desperate to rid himself of this weakness, he takes another huge gulp of his beer. Dean can feel the cold beer work its way down his throat. He sighs at the familiar feeling as he takes an even large gulp, eyes closed in contentment.

Suddenly, a flutter of wings fills the silent room.

He opens his eyes, staring at Cas.

Cas remains where he was but behind the trench-coated angel is something that wasn't there a few seconds before. On the floor of the library stand two figures. Both of the figures are crouched over, the taller one supporting the smaller one.

Dean leaps to his feet, trying to ignore the pain behind his eyes at the sudden movement. Sam watched as Dean took the two mammoth gulps of beer before his eyes opened and widened at something behind Cas.

Sam's eyes flicked to where Dean was looking when Dean jumped to his feet, swaying slightly at the rapid action.

Standing in the corner of the room is Shekinah.

Being supported by her is a young boy. His light blue eyes mirror the angel holding him up along with the sandy colour of their hair. Shekinah's clothes are torn and ripped, dried blood congealing on the fabric, masking the original colour.

The young boy is better kept, blood free but still not completely clean. Dean recognizes the type of clothes that the boy is wearing, slightly too big for him. Dean used to wear that type of clothes. He still does sometimes, unable to break the habit of saving as much money as he can in order to buy his younger brother the new clothes and shoes from when he was a kid. Sam never realised but Dean would never buy himself new clothes, instead choosing to find clothes and making do with whatever size that was. However, despite Dean wearing clothes that he pulled out of the trashcans from behind the motels, Sam would never have worn clothes that weren't new and his size.

Castiel spins around at Dean's reaction and the sound of angel wings.

He turns around in enough time to see the younger figure collapse on the ground as Shekinah fails to remain standing.

Dean takes a few shaky steps towards the new arrivals, trying to ignore the vertigo.

Sam hadn't moved towards the angel on the floor and the younger boy but had stood there, watching his brother make his way across to them. He could see Dean struggling to stay standing but still manages to cross the library. Sam hated seeing Dean like this because he had always been his older brother, the strong one, but even looking at the weakened version of his brother, pride and devotion still shines through.

Dean doesn't even make it past Cas before there is the sound of wings from the kitchen. This time Sam does turn around.

In the kitchen are three more angels.

All three are holding the angel blades.

The closest angel's blade is already covered with dark, red blood. Dean quickly turns around to see whether the blade had stabbed Shekinah but she appears to be fine. However, her face is one of fear and desperation. She looks back down at the boy that she is now cradling and its only then that Dean notices her hands are covered and dripping with blood.

Shekinah flashes her eyes to Dean's. A tear drops from her left eye, falling onto the figure beneath her.

Dean looks back to the angels, noticing that Cas has also made his own angel blade appear.

Great, thought Dean, how are they supposed to kill three angels with one blade? Dean knows that the most recent guests to Bobby's household are not friends and Dean is more than happy to cause at least one angel some serious damage after what Zachariah had done to Shekinah. Dean wants to kill some of these mother-fucking angels that are making his life hellish.

'Just give us the boy and we will be one our way. No one will get hurt.' The angel in the middle with the stained angel blade spoke, directing his words at Dean. He is shocked slightly by the fact that they only want the boy and not Shekinah, who Zachariah wanted to keep so desperately only a few weeks before. But that fact is something that does not need to be explored right now. Priorities.

Dean shifts his weight, adrenaline being released, meaning that he is able to ignore the pain and dizziness that he was feeling seconds before.

Dean remembers the kind of guy this dick is. He used to have to stand up to them every single time the Winchester family travelled into a new town.

Starting a new school was easy for Dean, he never had to worry about not fitting in. He didn't want to fit in, he knew he was different, even then. Dean would walk down the halls and observe how boring life was for all those kids. They would never know the life that he had, how much he wanted to be like his dad, that his father had taken him hunting the night before and that he could shot most of these kids in a matter of seconds. Dean knew that he was a freak. He didn't need to worry what everyone else thought about him. Therefore the bullies never used to bother him. His cocky confidence and his stature made sure of that.

Sam, however, didn't want to be different. He would walk down the halls and floods of jealously would wash over him as he saw what trivial things that the girls would complain about and the boys would tease each other for. Sam wanted to fit in, he wanted to be normal. And this desperation was an easy target for bullies.

Dean had always been there to ensure that all the bullies in Sam's grade knew who he was and what would happen to them if they even touched a hair on his younger brothers head. There had been several times that the youngest Winchester would come home from school with a black-eye or ripped clothes from bullies. Dean remembers the anger that used to well up inside him, the blinding hate for the boys that dared touch his brother.

One time, Sam came home late from school. Dean had ditched the day in order to hang out with Grace Trumen and therefore hadn't been at school when Sam had been attacked by a group of boys in his year. Sam had never been a tall child when he was little, something that had only come into affect when the Winchester went through adolescence, and therefore the boys in his year towered over him.

Sam had arrived at the motel with a black-eye and a bleeding lip. His clothes had been torn and what was left was muddy and bloody. Sam had been able to throw out the clothes and was about to get into the shower in order to get the blood and mud off his body when Dean arrived back from his day out. Sam had never seen Dean so angry. He had thrown things, kicked the bed and the lamp and had broken a window. To be honest, Sam felt fear run through him and he knew that the boys at school would have a shitty time the next day.

Dean went to school the next day, the red hatred still blurring his vision. He hadn't been able to sleep. Dean made sure that Sam stayed in the motel room and stormed to school.

Sam never found out what happened to the boys. Dean had come back to the motel around lunch with a note to Dad saying that he had been expelled from school (not the first time) for bad behaviour and disregard of school rules. Dean never told Sammy what had happened on that day, nor did Sam want to know.

Dean knows that stance and the cocky smile of bullies. He knows the over-powering dominance that bullies manage to obtain over their years of terrorizing younger kids or kids who were slightly different.

Dean also knows how to deal with bullies.

And this angel is definitely a bully.

* * *

**Ive decided to not give a definite date for the next chapter because I never manage to hit it and always end up posting an incredible time later. So I promise that there will be a next chapter! xx Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
